vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ridin' With U
, , and |singers = GUMI *KIRA (chorus) |producers = KIRA (music, lyrics) *Ekkoberry (illust) *riguruma (animation) |links = }} Background "Ridin' With U" is an original GUMI song by KIRA. Hatsune Miku makes a special appearance in the song's PV. Lyrics I met a boy under the summer sun He said "One kiss, baby, then I gotta run" She said they only in it for the fun Can't trust no one, can't trust no one But when we turn it up And the people look at us I don’t really give a damn What they say or what they think When we in the club And the boys be lining up You know I tell 'em I can't When you say "Come on, get in" Let's get away into the blue Da de de de doop, da de de de doop, da de doop Go a hundred thousand miles with you Da de de de doop, da de de de doop, da de doop 'Cause baby there ain't no one else who Gets me in the way that you do Ridin' with you, ridin' with you I'mma be ridin' with you tonight He broke my heart on that summer night She said "One drink, baby, it'll be alright" Just kick back and clear your mind Cuz I tell you all the time But when we turn it up And the people look at us I don’t really give a damn What they say or what they think When we in the club And the boys be lining up You know I tell 'em I can't When you say "Come on, get in" Let's get away into the blue Da de de de doop, da de de de doop, da de doop Go a hundred thousand miles with you Da de de de doop, da de de de doop, da de doop 'Cause baby there ain't no one else who Gets me in the way that you do Ridin' with you, ridin' with you I'mma be ridin' with you tonight I wanna go every day, I wanna go every night Take me away from here, let me forget 'bout all the lies I don't need nobody else, let's take a ride Sing "Da de da de da da mm de da de da" I wanna go every day, I wanna go every night Take me away from here, let me forget 'bout all the lies I don't need nobody else, so let's ride Ah yeah Let's get away into the blue Da de de de doop, da de de de doop, da de doop Go a hundred thousand miles with you Da de de de doop, da de de de doop, da de doop 'Cause baby there ain't no one else who Gets me in the way that you do Ridin' with you, ridin' with you I'mma be ridin' with you tonight (Cuz there ain't nobody else) 'Cause baby there ain't no one else who Gets me in the way that you do Ridin' with you, ridin' with you I'mma be ridin' with you tonight External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring Human vocals and voices